


It's My Turn... outtake from Twisted...

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an outtake from my WIP, Twisted. You don’t have to have read the story to understand this… but I will tell you this… Peeta is usually the one who takes charge, but this evening, Katniss turns the tables on him. Set sometime between Vegas and Christmas. Part of the Prompts in Panem collection over on tumblr. R7D5...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Turn... outtake from Twisted...

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank Sohypothetically and nobertsmom. They are the ones who help me in so many ways. Thank you ladies!!! This is part of the Prompts in Panem collection over on tumblr. R7d tongues. 
> 
> Somewhere after Vegas and before Christmas…

Katniss lets herself into the studio. She looks around at the neat room and doesn’t see Peeta anywhere. He must be in the apartment, she thinks. She walks quickly across the hardwood floor, her low heels echoing softly in the space. She walks down the little hallway, and hears Peeta softly cussing something. When she rounds the corner, he is bent over the table with his little set of tools scattered around him. 

“Hey you. What are you doing?” She asks.

He looks up with a tired but happy smile. She kisses him and he says, “Hey yourself. Did you just get off work?” She nods and he continues, “I didn’t realize it’s this late. I started working on this—“

“What is that?”

“I was going through some old boxes today and found one of Dad’s old reels. I took it apart to oil it, and now I can't get it back together again,” he says.

“I didn’t know you liked to fish.”

“Yeah, Dad used to take us all the time to get a break from Mom, umm, the bakery, I mean.”

She chooses to ignore his cover up and kisses the top of his head. “I like to fish. When it warms up, we’ll have to go.”

He pulls her down into his lap, and kisses her until she is breathless. “I would love to go fishing with you. Let me clean this up and I’ll cook supper.”

She gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll cook, you finish.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve got this.” She goes and opens the refrigerator, and glancing over at where he is still looking at the parts scattered around him. With a smirk she says, “Now, I wonder how the leftover tuna would taste with scrambled eggs?” He looks up at her horrified, and she can't stop from giggling. “I’m kidding. You were going to fix chicken tonight, right?”

He shoots her a relieved look. “Behave woman. I know how to get my revenge.”

She arches an eyebrow and says, “Oh you do? What if I have something else in mind?”

“That sounds interesting.”

She sets the chicken on the counter and reaches for the spices. In no time she has chicken for tacos simmering and he is cleaning up his mess. 

“Did you finish?” she asks.

He comes over to where she is leaning against the sink and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. “I’d rather hug on you until supper is done instead of working on that reel.”

She smiles and reaches for the plates. They quickly work together, and in just a moment, they are sitting and eating. 

“Tell me about your day,” he says.

She chews thoughtfully before she answers with a smile. “Well, I had to go count barrels today and for some odd reason I couldn’t stop thinking about Vegas.”

He freezes, his fork with the last bite of his chicken halfway to his mouth. “What about it?”

She leans closer to him, and whispers, “Do you remember when we were helping Cash?”

He swallows hard and asks, “What about us helping Cash?”

She reaches out to touch his arm, lightly caressing it, smiling when goose bumps erupt. “Do you remember the part where I was on top?” He nods. “I think we should do that again, this time without any clothes.” 

He sets down his fork, and reaches for her hand. He plays idly with her fingers for a moment before he says, “You want to be on top tonight?”

She smirks. “I think so.” 

He grins back, and stands pulling her to her feet, and kissing her soundly. She chuckles against his lips, and pushes him back playfully. “We can't do anything yet anyways.”

He gives her his puppy dog eyes, and pouts. “But why not?”

She shakes her head at him, and chuckles. “Isn’t it like swimming? Don’t we have to wait thirty minutes or something after we eat?”

“To have sex?”

“Yes, to have sex. If we don’t wait, we’ll get sick,” she answers.

They both glance at the clock hanging beside his stove. “What are we going to do for thirty minutes?” he whines.

“Stop pouting.” She smiles a little evil smile. “I have an idea.”

She walks out of the apartment going out into the studio. “Your idea is to leave?”

She turns and says over her shoulder, “No, you dork. Stay right there.” And she disappears for a moment. She comes right back holding several skeins of rope. 

He looks at her quizzically. “What are you going to do with those?” 

She sets them down on the couch and quietly demands, “Take your shirt off.”

He picks at the pullover he has on. “This shirt? You want me to take this shirt off?”

She crosses her arms and tries to look stern. “Yes, that shirt. Take it off.”

“Why don’t you help me?”

She gives him a gentle smile, and pulls the hem up pausing for a moment for him to take his arms out before easing it over his head. She admires his chest, running her fingers in between his nipples and through his blond, almost red, chest hair. She looks up and he has a faint smile on his lips, but it’s his eyes she can't look away from. His eyes are so full of love; it takes her breath away. 

She steps closer to him, and rubs her nose in his chest hair, enjoying the way it tickles her nose. She steps back, and instead of meeting his eyes, looks down at the button of his jeans. She quickly wrestles it free. 

“Oh my, Miss Everdeen. Whatever are you doing?” he says in a high pitched, silly voice. 

She finishes easing his jeans and boxers down past his hips. “Whatever I want to.”

He still has his shoes on, so she pushes him until he sits on the couch. She kneels down and starts to help him with his shoes. “I should do that,” he offers.

She pushes his hands away. “No, I’m taking care of you tonight.” She has them off in just a moment, then eases his socks off. His jeans follow. She looks up, and doesn’t miss the light flush across his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head. “I’m so used to serving you. It’s hard to switch it around sometimes.” 

She rests her hands on his knees, and kneels in between his legs. She glances up, and her heart flutters because of the way he is looking at her with so much love and trust. She runs her nails up his thighs, and watches his dick jump the closer she gets to it. She wraps her hand around it, and loves the way it grows at her touch. 

She looks up again, and maintains eye contact as she leans closer to licks the tip before sucking the entire head into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around him. Before she can take him deeper into her mouth, he brings his hand up and runs his fingers through her hair, caressing her.

She smiles with him still in her mouth, and sucks him deeper. Her mouth waters, making him wet, so she can slide up and down quickly. He moans and starts to thrust, but she stops him with a touch. 

“I’m just getting started,” he pleaded.

She pumps him again. “I have plans for him,” she says, and gives his cock one more kiss.

She stands, picks up a bundle of rope, and motions for Peeta to rise. “Are you nervous?” she asks.

“I’m not. I’m just wondering how much you’ve been paying attention.”

“To what? what you’ve been doing to me?” 

He nods. “You don’t know how to tie the actual knots.”

“I remember everything from the workshop. Besides, this will be a good chance for practice.” The sound of the rope hitting the floor makes them both smile. 

“It hasn’t been thirty minutes yet.” 

She pops him on the butt, and laughs when he jumps. “That’s ok. You can stand for a little while.” she quickly runs the rope through her hands and bringing the ends together, she finds the middle. In just a moment, she has the rope wrapped around the middle of his chest. 

This time, she brings the second loop around and places it above his nipples. She glances up at him and asks, “Are you ok?”

He shyly smiles. “It’s different.”

“But Cashmere tied you at Vegas.” 

He leans in so he can kiss her nose. “This is just me and you. In case you haven’t noticed, this is much different than being on stage.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I know it is.” She glances down and sees that he is starting to grow soft. She wraps her hand around him again. While she pumps, she says, “You can't get soft yet. I’m not done—“

“You’ve said that,” he says smartly.

She tugs on him, making him moan. “Are you telling me to hurry up?”

“No, not at all. I think I’m starting to enjoy this.” 

She lets go of him, and tightens the rope. She brings it around his back and tries to remember what knot to use next. All of a sudden she remembers what Cashmere did, and soon is winding the rope around its self. She brings it around to his front, weaves it through and brings it back over his shoulder to knot it in on his back. 

“That seems right,” he says.

She grabs the knot she just tied and gives it a tug. She feels a certain satisfaction when it holds. She circles on around him, smiling when she sees the look he gives her. “Is that a proud look on your face?”

“It is. It feels like you did a good job. What now?”

She grabs another skein. This time, she quickly loops it around his waist and through his legs, mimicking the knot he always uses on her. She steps back to take it all in. With a satisfied nod, she replies, “It looks good, if I do say so myself.” She grabs the rope across his chest and pulls him over to the bed. “Sit down.”

He sits and asks, “Has it been thirty minutes?”

She presses a kiss to his lips. “It’s been long enough.” As she pushes him back against the blanket. She orders, “Scoot up.”

She helps him to get where she wants him to be, and goes back to the couch to get more ropes. She quickly circles the ropes around his wrists, tying each hand to the headboard, but the knots are in slip knots, so she can get him untied quickly if she has to. 

He pulls against the slip knots, and she orders, “Stop pulling on that. All you have to do is pull really hard and they will come undone. For now, we are playing, and I want you tied up.” 

“Are you going to crawl on top of me, Kitten?”

“Not yet,” she murmurs. She leans over and kisses his belly button. When she hears him chuckle, she lightly bites, earning her a moan.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” he wonders.

She answers him with another nibble, and his cock twitches beside her. She caresses it, and whispers, “I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

Peeta chuckles and she meets his gaze with an impish grin. She slides impossibly closer, and he looks up at her expectantly. She presses a quick kiss to his lips, and he raises his head like he wants to follow her. She shakes her head and returns her attention to his torso. 

“Are you as sensitive as I am?” Before she gives him a chance to say anything, she captures his nipple, perfectly framed in her rope-work, in her mouth. 

This time all he can do is groan while she turns her attention to his other one. It takes her only a moment, but soon she has him pulling against the ropes as she holds him still. She continues to press kisses, as she nibbles, and sucks on different spots all over him. 

She doesn’t stop until he croaks, “Katniss, I need you,” that she even stops. She sits back on her heels and enjoys the flush that is all over him. He pants, “Will you untie my hands, please?”

“Whatever for?” she asks.

“Because I want to hold you when I make love to you,” he begs.

This time she can feel herself flush, and moves quickly to untie him. He sits up, quickly pulling the ropes off of his wrists. Peeta takes her clothes off until there is nothing between them but the ropes that are still wound around his torso. 

He lays her down in the still warm spot and claims her lips. He doesn’t give her time to do anything else, before he is sinking his hardness deep inside of her. 

“If you only knew how it feels to be inside of you,” he gasps.

She reaches up and tugs on the ropes centered on his chest. She pulls him close and growls, “I bet it’s not nearly as good it feels to have you inside of me.”

He pulls back and still buried inside of her, he grabs her ankles. He props them on his shoulders, and begins to thrust as deep as he can inside of her. 

She can feel the pleasure building, washing over her. He follows with his own when she calls out, “Peeta!” 

He collapses beside her on the bed, and even though they are sweaty, they still pull each other close. 

“I love you,” she whispers. 

He kisses her nose. “I love you, too. When are you going to untie me?” 

She chuckles. “In a minute. Right now I just need you to hold me.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies and they both laugh together, enjoying the feel of one another.


End file.
